Callisto and Calypso: The Sea Sisters
by Rose Lillian Marshall
Summary: Lord Cutler Beckett asks Will Turner to find the sea goddess Callisto. He finds her and brings her back. Callisto is angry with Beckett at first. But what happens when Beckett falls for her, but Callisto's love for the sea intervenes? Written by Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

**Calypso and Callisto**

_Hey ya'll! This is Miranda working in place of Marie. Marie is currently working on a British Literature paper, so she doesn't have time to work on this. So I will be doing this with some of Marie's ideas. _

_This is our first attempt at a PotC fanfic. Marie and I had this little night where we just kinda sat back and watched the first two. We haven't seen the third one yet unfortunately. This is started in DMC, but we're also going to have some hints of AWE in this, from what we've read. What if Calypso had a younger sister named Callisto? Calypso had Davy Jones whereas Callisto will have Lord Cutler Beckett. Yeah, it's a Beckett/OFC fic. He's cute!_

_The summary: Lord Cutler Beckett asks Will Turner to bring the sea goddess Callisto back to him before going to find Jack Sparrow. When Will does, Callisto is angry at first but as time passes, she softens up. As the days pass, both Beckett and Callisto find that they are beginning to fall for each other. But what happens when Callisto's love for the sea gets in the way? Will she choose Beckett...or the sea?_

_**Stats on Callisto**_

_Age: 18 in human years, 5000 in goddess years (Calypso 26 in human years, 14000 in goddess years.)_

_Hair/Eye color (in human form): Dark brown, waist length, usually in a braid/blue with a touch of gold_

_Hair/Eye color (in goddess form): Dark brown, thigh length, wild in nature/blue with a touch of gold_

_Height/Weight (in both forms): 5'6/ 110 pounds_

_Body: 38-24-36_

_Background: Callisto was only 11 in human years when her parents were brutally murdered by Calypso, who was 19 in human years. Calypso tortured Callisto and left a crab-shaped brand on her arm. After being tortured for nearly two days, Callisto was thrown out by Calypso, who then told her that she was not strong enough to defeat her. Callisto has made it her goal in life to kill Calypso and avenge her parents' deaths._

_

* * *

_

Will Turner was confused. He had just been dragged from the prison and brought before Lord Cutler Beckett just so that he could get something from Jack Sparrow! This was an outrage. But before he could say anything, Beckett began speaking.

"There's another thing that comes to mind. Before you do this, I want you to go and search out a certain person. A woman by the name of Callisto, the sea goddess."

Will gave Beckett an odd look. "And how exactly am I supposed to find her?"

"Don't worry. She isn't that hard to miss. There is an old crone who lives in Port Royal who claims she met her and earned her favors. Go to her and if you can persuade her enough, she will tell you how to find her," the lord replied, turning to Will, his arms crossed over his chest.

Mercer came over and unlocked Will's shackles, allowing him to move. "Go now." Will looked from Mercer to Beckett to the balcony. Silently, he left the room.

* * *

Will stood before _The Sea Captain_, a well-known tavern in Port Royal. This was where Beckett had said the crone was. He entered and found many respectable gentlemen and pirates as well. There was a dim corner of the room and there sat the crone, holding a glass of brandy in her gnarled hand. Will approached cautiously and sat down. 

"I apologize for this, but may I ask you some questions about the sea goddess Callisto?" The crone's head shot up at the mention of the goddess's name.

"Me name be Arabelle. What ye need to know?" she said.

"I need to know where she is," Will said. Arabelle looked around before leaning closer.

"Go to _Isla Durme. _Wait for a full moon and wait for the tide to break the shore. When that happens, Callisto will appear and dance upon the shore with her Naiads. The only way to capture her be to call her name and say _durme durme_. She will be able to be captured and brought to where ye want her. She will obey ye then," Arabelle said gently.

Will gave her a tiny smile and gave her two schillings. "Thank you for telling me all that."

* * *

Will was staring out at the island of _Isla Durme, _its beauty captivating his eyes. It was nighttime and he had been sailing for three days. He hoped that Arabelle hadn't misled him. The tide began to break the shore and he heard the singing of a young woman. Looking back, he saw the form of a woman rising onto the shore along with many male and female forms. All of them were dancing wildly, hair fanning out behind the females. Will took this as his chance. He sailed closer and yelled. 

"Callisto!"

The dancing stopped and the group parted to a female. Will's eyes widened when he saw her. She was more beautiful than Elizabeth! Pale skin glowed in the soft moonlight.

"Durme, durme..." he said loud enough for her to hear. Callisto's body went rigid and she melted away, appearing on his boat next to him. He was shocked and stepped back a little. Up close, she was completely breathtaking. Blue eyes were set in a beautiful, yet childish face. Soft, smooth curves made up her entire body and chestnut hair reached down to her waist, just barely brushing her bottom. She bowed her head before him.

"What is it you want of me?" she said softly.

"I need to take you back to Lord Beckett so that I can rescue my fiance," Will said. Suddenly, he didn't want to give this beautiful goddess to Beckett. Who knew what he would do with her?

Callisto spread her arms in submission, looking back at her Naiads who stared at her with confusion. Will could feel her heart breaking; it hurt her to be separated from them. But he wanted to save Elizabeth and in order to do that, he had to give Callisto to Beckett. He let out the sails and they sailed off into the darkness.

* * *

Miranda: Well, that's it. Finally we're done with that! 

Marie: Yeah, but don't you think you're going a little too fast Miranda?

Miranda: Yeah, but I really want to get to Beckett. He's so sexy!

Marie: Miranda, you say this almost every time we watch _Dead Man's Chest!_ Don't repeat it!

Miranda: BECKETT'S SEXY! SAY IT WITH ME YA'LL!

crickets chirp

Miranda: Damn...

Marie: Well, Miranda and I will be back soon. Miranda will be writing half of this story and I will be writing half of it as well.

Both: See ya soon!!!

* * *

Meaning of _Isla Durme: _Island of Slumber 

_Durme, durme: _Slumber, slumber


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Marie and I do not own Beckett(although I really wish I did, and I'm pretty sure Marie would wish so too), but we own Callisto.**

_Read on ya'll!_

_

* * *

_

Lord Beckett was sitting at his desk signing various documents when Mercer walked in with Will Turner. He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Lord Beckett, Will Turner has returned." At that, Beckett lifted his head and acknowledged Will.

"I see you've returned. Have you brought her?" he asked, getting up and walking towards Will. Will smirked and walked back to the door, motioning to someone to come in. In stepped a goddess. Beckett's mouth dropped.

Coming through the door was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long wavy brown hair cascaded down her back and blue eyes were set in a pale, childish face. Soft feminine curves made up her body, which was covered in a navy blue gown. Before she had come, she had been nude to start with. Being a goddess of the sea, she had no reason to be ashamed of her nudity. Beckett, Mercer and all the soldiers in the room stared and stared and stared. Will began to feel a little uneasy and shielded her from their gazes. Beckett was the first to snap out of it.

"Mr. Turner." Beckett circled around his large desk and approached the young blacksmith. "I expect you to be on your way soon for the Compass. We still have a deal."

Will stood there a moment, pondering whether or not to leave this beauty to this despicable man. Deciding Elizabeth was more important, he stepped aside and left the room.

* * *

(Now in Callisto's POV) 

She looked back at the young man who had brought her here until he had disappeared from sight, then turned back to the man in front of her. So this was the man who wanted to imprison her from the sea. Callisto felt a deep burning hatred for this man and she stepped forward. The man looked surprised, then frightened when he saw the dark look on her face. Guards rushed from every side of her and grabbed her roughly, keeping her from advancing on Beckett. Callisto soon saw the fault in her attack; there was no water around. She couldn't summon it from in here. She had to be near water, and this wasn't near enough. She glared at him with venom.

"Well, well. It's an honor to finally meet the...legendary...Callisto," Beckett breathed as he stepped closer to her, his mouth by her ear. When he pulled away, she spit in his face.

Smirking, Beckett wiped his face and then backhanded her across the face. She didn't flinch.

"Now that you're away from the sea you can't do much, can you, my dear?" he said tauntingly.

"Go to hell you bastard," she hissed, her voice dangerously low.

Beckett smiled thinly. "Perhaps you should learn some manners when speaking to me." He took his cane and waved the guards away. Callisto stood like a statue, staring at him. Beckett began to circle her like a vulture, admiring her body's build. When he stood behind her, he brought his cane up and smacked her roughly in the small of her back. Callisto let out a small cry and she doubled over on her hands and knees onto the floor.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Beckett asked, a twisted smile on his lips. Callisto tried to get up, but was knocked down again by Beckett. She whimpered softly and stayed down, not wanting to be hit again. The young lord put his cane to the side and kneeled down next to her.

"If you would just cooperate, this wouldn't be happening."

Callisto turned her head away from him, but he turned her back towards him, making her face him.

"Dearest Callisto, won't you learn. When you are in my presence, you will address me as Sir or Milord. You will show me respect and learn to curb that sinful tongue of yours. You will learn to become a cultured lady and lose that wildness in you. And furthermore, you will serve to my every need. Do you understand?"

Callisto didn't answer him, just glared at him with fire in her eyes. The silence seemed to anger Beckett and he brought his hand down on her backside, smacking her hard. Callisto cried out, struggling to get up, but he held her in place.

_"Do you understand!?" _He brought his hand down again, harder this time. Callisto whimpered and murmured something.

"What was that?"

"Y-yes, milord," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He smirked and got up, walking to his desk and sitting down again. He poured himself a glass of brandy and sat back, watching as the young goddess slowly got to her feet, trembling all over.

Even as he watched her, Beckett had to admire her. She was exceptionally beautiful, possibly more beautiful than the most beautiful woman in the world. She was very childlike and looked delicate, but underneath was a burning fire; a fire that could probably never be taken out of her. She was like a wild tiger. He would have fun breaking this woman's will.

Callisto had finally made it to her feet and she raised her head to stare into grey eyes, burning into her very mind. Unfortunately for her, Beckett called the guards in again and they grabbed her roughly.

"Now, my dear Callisto, I'm going to keep you locked up in my residence for the time being. You will attend all meals with me and keep me company should I need it. Furthermore, you will also be kept under close watch by Mr. Mercer. Do I make myself clear?" Beckett said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Callisto gave him a hard look before replying. "Crystal clear,_ Milord._" she said with contempt in her voice.

With a wave of his hand, Beckett sent the guards off. They dragged Callisto along with them; her not putting up a fight.

_'Already an obedient girl, Callisto?' _he thought, _'This will be easier than I thought.'_

* * *

It was a lovely mansion, Callisto thought as she was guided through the doors. An old maid by the name of Helen came to her, guiding her to her room. It was a pretty room, with a large bed and a big fireplace. The floor was beautiful wood, the drapes were pure silk and there was a small desk by the window. Callisto headed toward the bed and fell upon it, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

_'I can't believe this is happening again. I want Andrew,' _she thought, thinking of her late lover Andrew. If her instincts were right, Beckett wanted her for something other than her favor for the seas. She needed to find out what they were before it was too late.

_'Andrew, I wish you were here with me.' _More tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face in the pillow.

_'I miss you...'_

_

* * *

_

**Miranda: Ya'll might be wondering who this Andrew is. Don't worry, he'll be revealed in the next chapter. Marie is very sick right now. If you care, you'd read more of her stories. Please do it if you care. See ya'll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Marie and I do not own Beckett(although I really wish I did, and I'm pretty sure Marie would wish so too), but we own Callisto.**

_By the way, I will be revealing who Andrew is in this chapter. It's basically Callisto's memories of him while she is being held prisoner by Beckett. Oh, and for Commodore Cuddles' question about her, she has mono. She's been lying in her bed for almost the whole Thanksgiving vacation, but she's going to school. She's getting better, which is good. She'll soon be writing. Anyway, read on ya'll._

_The line breaks mean different memories._

_

* * *

The Memories of Callisto_

_It was cold where Callisto stood on the Dauntless's deck. They had been sailing for days and no sign of Elizabeth, Will, or Sparrow. Norrington had asked her a few times to help them, but she refused him. He had been angry, but he wouldn't punish her for insolence._

_A quiet sigh escaped her as she lifted up and sat on the rail of the ship. She turned her head enough to see the sea and watch the waves gently lap at the ship. It was so quiet, quiet enough that she did not hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late._

_"Lady Callisto?"_

_Callisto jumped slightly and fell over the rail. A scream escaped her and before she could grab the rail, a hand grabbed hers. When she looked up, she could make out the features of Lieutenant Andrew Gillette._

_"Lieutenant..." she whispered before grasping his hand tightly. He pulled her back onto the deck, her falling right on top of him. She blushed a deep scarlet before getting off of him and standing up._

_"Lieutenant Gillette, I'm so very sorry. I didn't hear you," she said, bowing her head slightly._

_"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have surprised you," he said quickly._

_Callisto noticed that he wasn't wearing his wig, which was a surprise as he had never gone anywhere without it. Short red hair covered his scalp in a particularly pleasing way._

_'What am I thinking? Am I falling in love with another mortal?' she thought._

_"Lady Callisto, what are you doing out here? It's very cold," he said as he shrugged out of his coat and put it around her shoulders._

_"I don't mind. It's very comforting to be out at night and just listen to the sea," she said, accepting his gesture of friendliness. His gaze followed hers to the full moon which reflected off of the water. She was right; it was very comforting. It was beautiful, just like this lovely goddess standing next to him._

_Surprisingly, the goddess next to him was thinking the same thing._

_"Lieutenant, I-" She was cut off by his lips. Callisto was shocked. The calm, collected Lieutenant Gillette was kissing her. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate. Gillette pressed his tongue against her lips and she parted them. His tongue entered and both battled for dominance until Callisto broke the kiss for breath. She smiled gently at him until he pulled her into another kiss._

_"Lieutenant, Callisto, what in hell are you doing!?" the voice of Commodore Norrington said. Gillette and Callisto jerked apart and turned away from each other. Norrington stood there, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes wide open with disbelief._

_"I apologize sir. It will not happen again," Gillette said, his head bowed in shame. Callisto frowned sadly._

_Norrington turned to Callisto. "Milady, I suggest you hasten to your cabin. It's late and we need you to help tomorrow." His voice was softer now._

_Callisto nodded quickly and walked off, leaving the commodore and lieutenant to stare after her. Callisto entered her cabin and shut the doors, heading for the bed. She fell onto it and buried her face in her pillow, sighing deeply. It was then that she realized that she was still wearing Gillette's coat._

_'I'll return it tomorrow,' she thought as sleep claimed her._

_Tomorrow came a lot quicker than she had hoped. The sun shone in her eyes brightly and she blinked, covering her eyes. The doors to her cabin opened and Commodore Norrington stood there, looking high and proud._

_"Lady Callisto."_

_"Commodore."_

_"I came to ask you a question," he said as he came over to the bed and sat on the edge. She sat up and looked back into those green eyes._

_"What is it, Commodore?"_

_He took a breath before saying, "What exactly happened between you and Lieutenant Gillette? I heard a scream and I thought he was trying to force himself on you. Knowing him, that's probably what he was doing, correct?"_

_Callisto nearly laughed at that. "No. Nothing like that happened, commodore. Lieutenant Gillette saved me from going overboard when he frightened me. I guess it was just a comfort kiss he gave me," she said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks._

_Norrington nodded, knowing that she was indeed telling the truth. "I'll leave you to get dressed and when you come out, you will tell us where to go to find Elizabeth, alright?" She nodded._

_He smiled, patting her shoulder before getting up and leaving, closing the doors behind him. Callisto dressed in record time and was outside in a matter of minutes. Norrington and the rest of the crew were standing by, waiting for her answer._

_Clasping her hands together, Callisto closed her eyes and searched the seas with her mind. Miles of water raced through her mind before she saw the Black Pearl with Elizabeth on it. It came from the west._

_Pointing her finger to the west, she announced. "That way."_

_Norrington shouted orders to the men, who set to work on their desired course. Callisto noticed Lieutenant Gillette standing at Norrington's side, his gaze riveted on her. It made her uncomfortable, so she went to stand at the side of the ship, avoiding his gaze._

_She felt a hand on her arm before she was led to her cabin. The doors were shut and locked behind the person as she turned to acknowledge the person. She sighed upon seeing Lieutenant Gillette._

_"What is it you want, Lieutenant?" she asked, watching as he drew closer._

_"I want to apologize for what happened last night. I didn't mean to kiss you," he said, scratching nervously behind his head. She giggled upon seeing how childish he looked._

_"I guess my emotions just got in the way and I-" He didn't get a chance to finish when Callisto closed the distance between them and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Gillette was once again swept up in a wave of passion as their tongues battled each other again as they had last night. He just had to have more of this delectable goddess. His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her to him tightly. She responded likewise, her arms going around his neck and her hands going into his hair, pulling off his hat and wig. Her hands gently massaged his scalp and he groaned low in his throat. Callisto pulled her lips away from his, panting slightly. He stared into those blue eyes that seemed to pull him in. Just then, those eyes opened wide._

_"Oh no, I promised I wouldn't do this. I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I can't let this happen again," she said as she pulled out of his arms and out the doors._

_

* * *

Commodore Norrington had just left the Dauntless along with many of the crew in the longboats at the Isla de Muerta, leaving Callisto, Lieutenant Gillette, and a small group of men aboard. Before long, Callisto made out the shape of a boat, carrying two women with parasols. She had a suspicion about them. What were women doing at the Isla de Muerta? Lieutenant Gillette had the same idea as he pulled out his spyglass and peered through it at the boat._

_One of the women seemed to get mad at the other and she turned around to hit the other, her parasol coming down. What Callisto saw was no woman, but a skeleton hitting another skeleton. Both of them looked like men. She gasped and looked around. Sure enough, those two had been a diversion. Many skeletons were climbing over the rail and coming at the group. Callisto panicked and waved her arm in a flowing manner, summoning a stream of water and creating a shield when one of the skeletons attacked her. When he had backed off, she gathered a ball of water in her hand and threw it at him, throwing him over the side of the ship._

_"Lady Callisto, watch out!" Lieutenant Gillette's voice rang out. Callisto turned just in time to see a skeleton coming at her, sword raised. She kicked him in the chest and tossed him overboard. She turned to see Gillette being attacked by two skeletons, one of them knocking his hat off. Forming another ball of water in her hand, she threw it at one of the skeletons, knocking him down as Gillette stabbed him with his sword. At that, a wounded marine began to ring the distress bell, but was killed. Cannonfire rang out and Callisto noticed Norrington and his men coming back. Turning, a skeleton hit her in the chest and she was sent flying, right into Lieutenant Gillette, knocking him over._

_"I'm sorry," she said as she got off him and helped him up._

_"It's quite alright, milady," he said, brushing himself off and facing her. She smiled and turned to attack some skeletons when Gillette turned her around again and kissed her forcefully. She leaned into it and as soon as he had kissed her, he let her go._

_"Be safe," he said, caressing her cheek. She smiled again and went to attack._

_Norrington had come onto the Dauntless at that moment and brought the men with him. Pistol shots rang out and Callisto summoned some more water to create water tentacles to surround her. She started waving her arms in a flowing motion yet again to protect herself. At the same time, the tentacles were also an attack method. Any skeleton that came close was sent flying._

_Callisto began to get tired, her magic beginning to run out. She dropped the tentacles and started on the water balls again. Just as she did, the skeletons stopped. They were no longer skeletons, but pirates. The pirate she held in her grip shook under her hard glare and the water ball forming in her hand slowly began to disappear._

_"The ship is ours, gentlemen," Norrington said._

_The marines began to cheer. "Huzzah! Huzzah!"_

_Callisto released the pirate. Just then, her vision began to go hazy and she began to teeter on her heels. She fell back, but was caught by two strong arms. She looked up into the warm brown eyes of Lieutenant Gillette._

_"Lieutenant..." she whispered before she was drawn into his arms and kissed passionately._

_

* * *

"Do you, Andrew Gillette, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish for all the years of your life?"_

_"I do," Lieutenant Gillette said as he glanced at the lovely goddess hanging on his arm._

_"And do you, Callisto, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to honor for all the years of your life?"_

_"I do," she said as she flashed him a warm smile._

_"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Andrew Gillette turned to Callisto and took her in his arms, laying a soft passionate kiss on her lips._

_Callisto was being carried by Andrew as he approached his rather beautiful home. It was their wedding night and Andrew wanted it to be special for his goddess bride. Once inside the house, Andrew began to devour her lips in a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses. _

_"You're so beautiful," he murmured between kisses. _

_He began to ascend the stairs to his room, passing servants who stood by and gaped. _

_"Oh Andrew," she moaned when his lips traveled down to the sensitive hollow of her throat._

_He kicked the door to his room open and shut it behind him with his foot. He dropped her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, covering her body with his. For the rest of the night, they made love. _

_Andrew lay there with Callisto asleep in his arms. She looked so much more beautiful when she was asleep, curled up in his arms. He stroked her cheek gently, kissing her lips before settling into sleep._

_

* * *

_

**Miranda: Well, I'm sorry if I didn't have a scene in there, but if you want one, I'll edit it so that there will be one. Marie sends her thanks to Commodore Cuddles for being a great reader and lifter of her spirits. She was blown off by her mom because her mom promised her that she would pick her up so that she could spend the weekend with her. Poor Marie. **

**See ya'll soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Binding

**Disclaimer: Marie and I do not own Beckett(although I really wish I did, and I'm pretty sure Marie would wish so too), but we own Callisto.**

_Okay, recap of what happened. Callisto has been married to Lieutenant Andrew Gillette and does not have a child unfortunately. He leaves for sea and does not come back, leaving Callisto's heart broken. That is when she swears off all love to mortals and leaves for the sea. (teardrop) On to the story!_

_

* * *

_

The large double doors to her room opened and Callisto immediately sat up, seeing Beckett and a couple of burly guards standing there. Slowly he began to make his way toward her, his eyes never leaving her. She stood up quickly, her guard up.

Beckett did nothing instead of fingering a lock of her hair.

"I've finally decided what to do with you," he whispered dangerously. She shivered slightly. "We're going to imprison you like your dear sister."

Callisto growled inwardly at the word 'sister'. It sounded so evil to her, to be reminded of the dreadful things Calypso had done to her. She could still feel the burn of the hot iron as it branded into her skin.

Beckett signalled to the guards, who grabbed her and shackled her hands behind her back. Callisto kept her eyes on Beckett, giving him the dirtiest look that she could muster. Still, she did not struggle, allowing the guards to lead her out.

* * *

The _Endeavour _was a beautiful ship, she thought as the guards pushed her onto the deck and undid the shackles. This was not the time to admire the ship; she thought. She had to get out of here before she was bound. If she tried to escape and she was bound, she wouldn't survive. She didn't care; she just wanted out.

Nine officers stood before her. One of them she recognized from almost six months ago; Theodore Groves. He must've recognized her too because he ducked his head, blushing.

"Gentlemen, as you may see, this woman is not just any woman," Beckett said loudly for all to hear. "This is a goddess you stand before. Meet Callisto, one of the goddesses of the sea."

Murmurs scattered throughout the officers as each of them eyed her curiously.

"Gentlemen, I've given you each a gold coin. You know what to do."

Each officer took a gold coin out of their pockets and placed them in a silver bowl. Groves was a bit hesitant about it, not wanting to put Callisto through anything bad. The guards came up behind Callisto with rope, tying her up tightly. She couldn't even move her arms.

All the officers linked hands and stood in a circle around her. Bewildered, she looked around at all of them and finally realizing that there was nothing she could do.

One officer spoke, then the next, then the next. "Callisto, we the nine seal you in human bonds."

The bowl holding the coins suddenly burst into flame, the coins burning up. Callisto stood in the middle of the circle, her eyes rolled back into her head. A change began to come across her. Her hair became shorter, the paleness of her skin faded and became tan. Her eyes dilated and became lighter in colour. She turned her face up to the sky and screamed loudly. The officers shook slightly from the sound, but held firm. Soon the sound of her scream died and she sank to her knees, the ropes having burned off of her as well as her clothes. Then, everything went still.

Callisto's eyes opened and slowly she began to adjust to her new form. The first person her eyes fell upon was Groves. He shuddered underneath the intensity of her glare as she stood and faced them all. All of them tried to keep their eyes on her face, trying hard not to look further down.

Slowly, she began backing away from them, the officers breaking the circle as she backed towards the rail. The last person she glared at was Beckett, who had a smug smirk upon his face, before she turned quickly and jumped over the rail. She didn't care if she died.

"Quick! After her!" Someone shouted before she hit the water. Desperately, she tried calling for her Naiads, hoping that there was a hole in the binding spell. Surprisingly, when she had been in the water for two minutes, one of the Naiads came.

"Callisto, I will help you. Please take my hand and I will take you away from here," the young water nymph said, offering Callisto her pale hand, Callisto gladly accepting it.

"Thank you," the bound sea goddess said as the Naiad put her on her back and swam away from Port Royal.

* * *

Oh My GOD! It's taken me a while to get this posted, but now I have! Well, I should have another posted soon, maybe in the next hour. See ya'll!

Miranda and Marie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Marie and I do not own Beckett(although I really wish I did, and I'm pretty sure Marie would wish so too), but we own Callisto.**

_Recap: Callisto had just been bound by nine officers plus Beckett. Now she's escaped with a Naiad, who is taking her...somewhere. BTW, I'm kinda changing the story. Callisto will have feelings for Beckett, but someone else comes up. I will not be telling until later._

_

* * *

_

Callisto's eyes opened slowly. Night had passed and the morning dawn had appeared over the horizon. The Naiad had left her alone, saying that she would be okay from here. She trusted her Naiads, knowing that they would never put her in danger.

She was lying on a piece of driftwood from a ship that the Naiad had come across. The water nymph had placed her upon it when the bound goddess had fallen asleep and left her there. Her nakedness was revealed to the world, but Callisto didn't care. If there was one thing that the spell did not put away, it was her boldness and the shame she did not possess.

"Oi, man overboard!" she heard as a rope fell down next to her and she grabbed onto it. Looking up, she noticed that there was a ship with black sails.

_'Oh no...' _she thought as she was dragged aboard the ship. She lay on the deck, looking up into the faces of her saviours. Pirates, she thought as she saw one with a weird wooden eye and a squat one with stringy gray hair. _'I remember them. They were those cursed pirates!'_

She jumped up and began to swing her arms in a flowing motion, expecting water to rise up at her command. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

They stared at her like she was insane. She stood there with her arms out in front of her, feeling like a fool. She laughed hoarsely and weakly.

Someone was coming through the crowd of pirates. Callisto saw a flash of golden brown hair before the person came to the front and approached her.

"E-Elizabeth Swann?"

"Callisto?"

The two women embraced each other, smiles upon their faces as they separated. Elizabeth's eyes trailed down Callisto's naked body.

"What happened? Why are you indecent?" Elizabeth raised a curious eyebrow at the goddess.

Callisto hesitated before tugging Elizabeth forward and whispering in her ear. Elizabeth's eyes widened until they were as big as china plates.

"Lord Beckett did all that to you? I can't believe it!" The young woman yelled as she enfolded Callisto in a bonecrushing hug.

"Elizabeth, I'm human now. I can't breathe!" Callisto said as Elizabeth's arms constricted around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she let go of her.

"Let me through, let me through..." Another voice said as pirates were shoved to the side. Callisto's head jerked at the sound of the voice.

_'Oh God...it's him!'_

Sure enough, Jack Sparrow approached the two women. He hadn't changed, she thought. He was still a little wobbly with his walking.

"Elizabeth, what's goin' on, luv?" he asked as he surveyed the young goddess standing next to said woman, "Who is this...loverly lass?"

"Jack, don't you recognize me?" Callisto said, a little agitated that Jack could have forgotten so easily. The pirate twirled his beard between his fingers and thought hard, finally shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you remember Isla de Muerta? I was there, aboard the _Dauntless. _Do you remember the name of Callisto?" she said, her voice calm despite the anger bubbling underneath. One of the pirates lifted their head at the mere mention of the two names _Dauntless _and _Callisto_.

"Ah. Yes. Now I remember. You were that one who throws the water around." Jack shamelessly dragged his eyes over Callisto's naked form, a slight blush gracing his tanned cheeks.

"Jack, we need to at least give her something to wear. She can't parade around in nothing, but her skin," Elizabeth said, catching the pirate's attention.

"Ah, yes. Well I happen to have no dress in my cabin, so you'll just have to..."

"Jack! She doesn't need a dress. Just something that'll at least cover her."

Jack gave Elizabeth a look before turning to another pirate and telling him to fetch some clothes. Then he looked around at the crew.

"Oi! Get back to work, ye scurvy dogs!" he yelled. All of the pirates shouted an "Aye, captain!" before they all resumed their duties before Callisto came aboard. Jack returned to his cabin.

Elizabeth let go of Callisto's arm, but not before telling her that she would get her something to wear. The young goddess watched as the woman walked away, then turned to the crew. All of them were working hard, either swabbing the decks or navigating the ship. Before she could take a step, a strong hand grabbed by the arm and dragged her into the sailors' sleeping quarters. Before Callisto could scream, another hand clamped over her mouth and a familiar voice from behind her said in her ear, "Quiet! I must speak with you!"

She relaxed in the grip of whoever it was and then the person said, "Promise you won't scream if I let you go?" She nodded and the person released her. Callisto turned around and was shocked with who it was.

Long brown hair fell into the person's green eyes and a short beard covered his face. A frown line was cut into his brow and Callisto could not help, but throw her arms around him.

"Commodore Norrington! I'm honestly very happy to see you! Where is Andrew? Is he alright?" she asked.

Norrington stiffened in her embrace at the mention of his lieutenant's name and he gently pushed her back a little, but held onto her arms. He took a breath before speaking.

"Milady, I'm terribly sorry to say this, but...Andrew didn't make it."

Callisto's smile slowly faded and she backed out of his grip. She sat back into a hammock and stared down at her hands. Norrington's eyes dragged over her exposed body and he gulped hard. He had never thought it before, but he now envied his now deceased lieutenant. Callisto was a gem among women, her pale skin shining slightly in the dim light from outside.

"M-milady, might I ask why y-you are exposed?" Callisto's head snapped up out of surprise and she stared into his eyes, fire burning in her eyes as a slight blush spread over her cheeks.

"I might as well tell you. Can I confide in you, Commodore?" she asked, looking around before looking back to him.

"Callisto, I am no longer a commodore. Just call me James," he said, "And yes. You can confide in me."

She stood up and Norrington nearly groaned. All of her ripe womanly curves were exposed to him as she approached him slowly and stood in front of him, her face mere inches from his.

"Yesterday, I was given to Lord Cutler Beckett by a young man. William Turner, I believe his name was. Beckett had me tied up and...he had nine of his officers bind me in this single form," she gestured to her body, a look of disgust flashing over her features. "Theodore Groves was one of them."

"I'll kill him..." Norrington said under his breath.

"I threw myself overboard and managed to call one of my Naiads. She brought me out into the sea and left me for a while. Then I came aboard here. And now, the news you've given me about Andrew, it's just..."

Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks and she threw herself at him, clutching at his coat. Hesitantly, Norrington put his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her.

"Callisto?" Callisto jerked herself out of Norrington's embrace and turned to face Elizabeth, who stood there with a pair of trousers, a white shirt, a blue coat, and brown boots.

"I have some clothes for you. I hope they fit," she said.

Callisto exchanged a look with Norrington before taking the garments from Elizabeth. Elizabeth grabbed Norrington and shoved him out. Whirling around, the woman looked at Callisto, giving her a "what were you two doing" look.

"He told me. He told me about Andrew. About what happened to him." Callisto's words were becoming choked with tears as they ran down her cheeks. "H-he's dead Elizabeth. Andrew's dead and I couldn't save him. I wish I could..." That was when she broke down completely. Elizabeth took her into her arms and hugged her gently as Callisto cried into her shoulder.

_'She must have really loved Andrew Gillette,' _Elizabeth thought as she listened to the young goddess's heavy sobs.

* * *

James Norrington stood outside the sleeping quarters, listening to Callisto's heartrending sobs. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to tell her it was all his fault that Gillette was dead. He knew she would probably hate him for it. She'd be just like all the others, upset that their loved ones were dead and that it was all that James Norrington's fault. His heart ached as he heard Elizabeth whispering words of comfort to the young goddess.

Maybe he could make it up to her. He could try to make her forget Andrew and get her to focus on him.

_'I may still love Elizabeth, but she's beyond my reach. Callisto will be much easier,' _he thought.

"Get back to work, former commodore," Pintel yelled out as he threw a rag at Norrington. Without so much as a protest, Norrington went back to work at swabbing the decks.

* * *

Norrington will be one who tries to woo Callisto, until someone else comes in. Another chapter will be posted probably in the next hour yet again. We're on a roll! YAY!!!

Miranda and Marie


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Marie and I do not own Beckett(although I really wish I did, and I'm pretty sure Marie would wish so too), but we own Callisto.**

_Recap: Callisto was saved by Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow. James Norrington told her about her husband's death._

_

* * *

_

The moon peeked out at Callisto from behind the clouds as she stood at the bow of the _Pearl. _Silent tears were trickling down her cheeks as she thought of Andrew and their wedding night and morning.

_His body was warm against hers as she woke up the next morning. His long red hair spilled over the pillows and his face nuzzled into her breasts. He murmured something in his sleep and pushed his face harder into her chest, his mouth opening slightly. The young goddess gently kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair softly. Andrew's eyes fluttered, then opened, blearily blinking the sleep out of them. He looked up into the soft blue eyes of his new bride and he smiled, kissing her collarbone. Callisto stroked his hair gently, telling him she approved of his actions. As her body pressed against his, he felt a need for her, a need he had felt so many times the previous night. _

_"Callisto..." he murmured as he turned her onto her back and mounted her. He drove home with a rough thrust, moving inside her rapidly. Callisto moaned loudly and clutched Andrew's shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. Andrew moaned and panted along with her as he thrust harder, more violently into her receptive body. Callisto whimpered as she reached her release, her muscles clenching hard around Andrew, who came right after her, spilling himself inside her. _

_Andrew collapsed on top of Callisto, panting heavily. He kissed her damp brown hair lovingly, stroking her cheek. Callisto looked up into Andrew's face, his red cheeks and his damp hair. He had never looked more handsome than he did now._

_"I love you..." she whispered, placing a kiss upon the pulse point in his throat._

_Andrew held her tight as he whispered into her hair. "And I love you."_

Callisto cried some more at the memory. That had been a wonderful night and morning. Andrew had been so gentle with her and she couldn't have helped, but love him more.

"Callisto?" She turned at the smooth baritone voice to see James Norrington standing behind her.

"James! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you!" she said as she swiped at the tears on her cheeks. James took another step closer to her.

"You've been crying," he said, putting his hand to her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about Andrew..." Her voice trailed off as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, please don't cry. Please, please don't cry," James said as he took Callisto into his arms and stroked her hair in a mimicry of how Andrew did it. She relaxed in his embrace, burying her face into his ragged coat, not caring about the smell. All she wanted right now was to be held.

"I hate this. I hate Cutler Beckett. I hate everything. Why did he decide to bind me in this form like my sister? It's just not fair!" She said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his coat.

"Life isn't fair Callisto. You just...you just have to live with it," he said, rocking her gently.

Upon hearing this, Callisto's sobs abruptly stopped. She pulled out of James' arms and stared into his eyes.

"I would bet anything that it was Calypso who sent that hurricane. She always wanted to ruin my life. Why does she do this?"

James was at a loss for words. Why was Callisto talking about her sister now? Didn't she hate her sister? James stepped forward and took Callisto into his arms. She accepted his embrace by returning it.

Then without warning, Callisto stepped back and looked into James' eyes. She lifted a slender hand and smoothed his brow, then cupped his bearded cheek.

"James, I never told you before, but...I've always thought you were handsome. I may not have loved you like I did Andrew, but you hold a special place in my heart. And that is a good thing," she whispered, her voice low.

Norrington just stared at her, green eyes sparkling with understanding. He didn't know what to do. His chest tightened and his breathing quickened. Gently, reverently, he settled his hands on Callisto's arms, squeezing them affectionately.

"You're-you're more beautiful than Elizabeth...and more caring than she is. I just never had the heart to tell you."

Callisto ducked her head, a blush staining her cheeks. James put a finger underneath her chin and lifted her face to his before bringing his lips down on hers. Callisto stiffened, then relaxed. His kiss felt really good.

James licked her lips before pushing his tongue past her lips and into her hot mouth. Callisto immediately pushed him away, giving him a glare.

"I don't believe you! You try to take advantage of me when I am most vulnerable. What has the world done to you, James Norrington? You used to be such a well-respected man; now you're a drunken scoundrel!"

James just stood there, bracing himself against her words. It hurt for her to say those things to him. He did feel bad for trying to take advantage of her.

"Callisto, I feel there is something I must tell you..."

She whirled on him, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"The reason Andrew died...was because of me. I made them sail through the hurricane. I was the one being selfish. I wanted to capture Sparrow and now I realize my mistake. I killed Andrew and I know you must hate me for it. I...Callisto?"

Callisto was staring at him with a blank look. Then her face began to change. Her brow furrowed into a frown, her eyes darkened to almost black and her features became furiously angry.

"YOU killed Andrew! YOU'RE the reason he's dead! YOU'RE the reason why he's not in Port Royal and with me! I hate you James Norrington! I hate you for your decisions. All you care about is yourself," she yelled. She spun on her heel and headed off for her bed, slamming the door behind her.

James stood there, completely in shock. She had said those three words.

_'I hate you!' _

He turned to the rail and stared up at the moon, the greatest feeling of sadness welling up in him until he couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face in his hands as he let the tears out. Hard sobs wracked his body until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He removed his face from his hands and looked into the water, seeing his reflection in the surface.

"If there are any Naiads out there, please tell me how to have Callisto forgive me!" he yelled out to the empty sea. No answer.

_'I feel like a fool,' _he thought.

_'I need to have Callisto forgive me. I don't think I can take another broken heart.'_

* * *

Oh wow, isn't that sad. James told Callisto and now she hates him. Poor Jamie! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!

Miranda and Marie


End file.
